T-ARA
T-ARA *'Nombre:' **T♔ARA / T-ARA (Internacional). **티아라 (Tiala) en Corea. **ティアラ (Tiara) en Japón. **头饰 (Tóushì) en China. **'¿Por qué T♔ARA?: '''Porque desean ser consideradas "las reinas del K-Pop". (Tiara: corona usada por soberanos como símbolo de autoridad). *'Origen: Corea del Sur. *'''Número de Integrantes: 4 chicas. **'Número de Ex-Integrantes:' 7 chicas (3 pre-debut). *'Debut:' **'Corea: '''29 de Julio del 2009. **'Japón:' 28 de Septiembre del 2011. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' **'Corea:' ''Queen's. **'Japón:' Sweet Treasures. *'Color oficial:' Marfil perlado. *'Agencia: ' **'Corea: ' -- **'Japón: 'EMI Music Japan & Universal Music **'China:' ''Banana Culture Music ***Longzheng Company (2014-2015) *'Sub-unidades:' **T-ara N4 (2013). **T-ara QBS (2013). *'Solistas:' **Ji Yeon (2014). **Hyo Min (2014). **Eun Jung (2015). Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Originalmente el grupo era de cinco miembros — Hyomin, Jiyeon, Eunjung, Jiwon y Jiae — los cuales estuvieron entrenándose durante 3 años. A principios de 2009 Jiyeon y los grupos Seeya y Davichi, se juntan para hacer una colaboración en un single titulado "'Woman’s Generation'", el cual llegó a las primeras posiciones de los Charts. En abril de 2009 lanzan su primera canción, '"Good Person",' '''para la banda sonora del drama coreano, ''Cinderella Man. En junio de 2009, MBK Entertainment anunció el retiro de Jiae y Jiwon del grupo, debido a diferencias en el estilo de música. En julio de 2009 la agencia comienza a lanzar las imágenes promocionales del grupo, en donde se incluían los nuevos miembros: Soyeon, Boram y Qri. '''2009: Debut con su primer sencillo 'Lies T-ara hizo su debut en el show de MBC Radio Star ''el 29 de julio de 2009; ése mismo día se lanzó su MV. Su primera actuación en vivo fue en el ''M! Countdown de la Mnet, donde interpretaron "Lies" y "Wanna Play?". Su debut fue considerado negativo por los internautas; según éstos, el grupo tuvo una mala sincronización con el playback de la canción y su actuación parecía de niños de primaria. El grupo anunció que en lo sucesivo, todas sus actuaciones serían en vivo. Aunque los miembros de T-ara habían participado anteriormente en dos canciones a principios de año, "Lies" fue el único debut oficial difundido por el grupo. La canción alcanzó un éxito moderado en las listas de diferentes estilos de música, y aunque nunca llegó al primer puesto, se las arregló para mantener una alta posición. 'Regreso con su segundo sencillo 'Time To Love En septiembre de 2009, cuando el grupo lanzó su siguiente sencillo titulado "'Time To Love'", con la colaboración de Supernova. 'Regreso con su primer album completo 'Absolute First Album' El 1 de diciembre de 2009, T-ara lanzó su primer álbum de larga duración denominado "'''Absolute First Album". '2010: Primer album repackage 'Breaking Heart' y Cambio de Liderazgo' En 2010 se libera su primer álbum repackage "Breaking Heart" cuya canción principal sería "I Go Crazy Because Of You". Posterior a ello, MBK Entertainment anuncia un cambio de liderazgo en el grupo, esto con el fin de hacer a cada miembro del grupo más responsable, así Eunjung transfiere su puesto como líder a Boram. 'Adición de Hwayoung y Cuarto sencillo 'Why Are You Being Like This? En julio, MBK Entertainment anuncia una séptima miembro, Hwayoung, quien toma el puesto como rapera del grupo uniéndose para las promociones de "'Why Are You Being Like This?". '''Primer Mini-Álbum 'Temptastic' En Diciembre del mismo año el grupo lanza su primer mini álbum titulado "Temptastic". '2011: Segundo mini-álbum 'John Travolta Wannabe' y sexto sencillo 'Roly Poly In Copacabana En 2011 el grupo libera el tercer proyecto del grupo "'John Travolta Wannabe Mini Album"' con la canción principal "'Roly Poly'" que, a la postre, se convertiría en uno de los más grandes éxitos del grupo; tras el éxito de este, se libera una segunda versión, "'Roly Poly In Copacabana'", con un sonido más disco. Con esto llego al #1 despues de haber subido su video. 'Debut en Japón con su primer sencillo japones 'Bo Peep Bo Peep' Después de las promociones, T-ara firma contrato con la disquera Emi Music Japan y en septiembre de ese año debuta en Japón con la versión japonesa de "'''Bo Peep Bo Peep", siendo Hyomin la líder del grupo. 'Tercer mini album 'Black Eyes' y Cambio de Liderazgo' Posteriormente el grupo regresa a Corea para producir su cuarto mini álbum denominado "Black Eyes", teniendo como canción promocional "Cry Cry" y lanzándolo al mercado en el mes de noviembre. Para diciembre Hyomin trasfiere el liderazgo a Soyeon para producir su siguiente mini álbum. '2012: Cuarto mini album 'Funky Town' y Nuevas Miembros' En enero se libera "Funky Town", el quinto mini álbum del grupo, cuya canción principal sería "Lovey Dovey" y que rápidamente se convertiría en la segunda canción más descargada en Corea durante el 2012. Para mayo MBK Entertainment anuncia que el grupo pasaría de siete a nueve miembros, presentando a Dani y Ahreum como la octava y novena miembro de T-ara respectivamente. 'Quinto mini album 'Day By Day' y nombre fanclub oficial' El 15 de junio es liberado "Day By Day", la primera parte de un mini drama para promocionar el siguiente trabajo del grupo en el cual participan Hyomin, Dani y Jiyeon. El álbum es liberado en julio y en este debuta Ahreum; Dani tomó la decisión de postergar su debut con el fin de prepararse más para el siguiente álbum de larga duración "T-ara's Effect". El día 14 de julio, en el primer fan-meeting ''del grupo,'' se da la apertura oficial del fanclub llamado "Queens'". 'Primer Tour en Japón y Controversia de Bullying' Los días 26 y 27 de julio se presentaron en el Budokan de Japón como parte de su primer tour japonés. Hwayoung, debido a una lesión en su tobillo durante los ensayos, se presenta sentada. El día siguiente a su tour diversos rumores sobre un supuesto acoso por parte de las miembros originales hacia Hwayoung tomó lugar provocando gran controversia durante esos días. El día 30 de julio, Kim Kwang Soo, CEO, en aquel tiempo, de MBK Entertainment, anunció la anulación del contrato de trabajo de la integrante Hwayoung, aduciendo comportamientos inapropiados por parte de ésta hacia el grupo de trabajo, negando que los rumores fuesen la causa. En agosto, con la participación de Hyomin, Eunjung, Jiyeon y Soyeon, es liberada la segunda parte del mini drama titulada "Sexy Love", con el fin de promocionar el siguiente proyecto del grupo. 'Sexto mini album 'Mirage' y Receso de Actividades en Corea' En septiembre, a mes y medio de la controversia y seguir sobre la boca de todos por el supuesto caso de bullying, el séptimo mini álbum del grupo, "Mirage", es puesto en el mercado poniendo fin así a sus actividades en Corea indefinidamente, posponiendo el álbum "T-ara's Effect" y el debut de Dani en el grupo. '2013: Septimo sencillo japones 'Bunny Style', Sub unidades y Segundo Tour Japonés' Se mencionó que T-ara regresaría a Corea para el debut de Dani durante el primer trimestre del año, pero la empresa decidió que centrarían en sus actividades japonesas con el sencillo "Bunny Style" durante el mes de marzo. En mayo debuta la primera sub unidad del grupo, T-ara N4, centrándose en el mercado coreano y en junio debuta la segunda sub unidad, QBS, centrándose en Japón. 'Octavo sencillo japones 'Target' y Salida de Ahreum y Dani' El 10 julio las miembros se reagrupan en Japón para promocionar el sencillo "Target". Ese mismo día Ahreum comunica su salida del grupo por sus deseos de convertirse en cantante en solitario. La empresa decide que Dani no debutaría con T-ara sino que por el contrario lo haría con la sub unidad T-ara N4. 'Cambio de Liderazgo y Reanudación de Actividades en Corea' El grupo regresa así a su formación original de seis miembros para su segundo tour japonés y promocionar su segundo álbum "Treasure Box". Soyeon releva su liderazgo a Qri en Julio y en Octubre, el grupo regresa a Corea después de un año sin promocionar en el país, con la canción "Number Nine". '2014: Gossip Girls, T-ara - Queen of Pops, Debut en Solitario de Jiyeon y Hyomin' El grupo lanzó un tercer álbum japonés titulado "Gossip Girls" y, a su vez, hicieron debut en solitario dos miembros; Jiyeon debuta en mayo con "Never Ever" y Hyomin en junio con "Nice Body". Entre las promociones de cada miembro se lanza un álbum japones recopilatorio de grandes éxitos del grupo llamado "Queen of Pops". 'Décimo mini-album 'And & End El día 11 de Septiembre el grupo regresó con su décimo mini álbum "'And & End'" cuya canción principal, "'Sugar Free'", está influenciada por el género EDM. Tras la liberación de "'Sugar Free'", varios DJ reconocidos manifestarón interés por esta canción y su deseo por colaborar en un remix con esta. Así, 16 versiones ''remix de "Sugar Free" —8 en inglés y 8 en coreano— fueron liberadas el día 24 de septiembre en un álbum titulado "EDM Club Sugar Free Edition". 'Contrato con Longzhen Company y lanzamiento de 'Little Apple Actualmente, T-ara ha firmado un contrato millonario con Longzhen Company, una de las principales agencias de entretenimiento chinas, la cual manejará la agenda del grupo en dicho país, llevando acabo conciertos, shows, CF, dramas, etc. T-ara realizó un ''remake de la canción china "Little Apple". Esta versión cantada en coreano, cuenta con la participación de Qri, Eunjung, Hyomin y Jiyeon, más la colaboración de los Chopstick Brothers, intérpretes de la versión original. '2015: Lanzamiento de TS Special Album"' El 10 de Febrero las integrantes Eunjung y Soyeon , se unen a sus compañeros de agencia JongKook , SeJoon y Seungri (SPEED), Minkyung (The SeeYa) y Cho Seung Hee en un álbum especial con la canción "Don't Forget Me", al grupo conformado por dicha colaboración se le llamo TS. 'Debut en Solitario de Eunjung' El día 26 de marzo, MBK Entertainment anuncio el próximo solo debut de la integrante Eunjung. El día 1 de mayo, el video músical de "I'm Good" 'del debut en solitario de Eunjung fue liberado. El album consta de dos tipos, el Kinho (Album digital a partir de una carta) y el físico. T-ara inició una gira de conciertos en China a partir del 20 de Junio, siendo Nanjing la primera parada de las ocho ciudades en las que se presentarán tales como Beijing, Macau, Wuhan, Guangzhou, Hongkong, etc. 'Undecimo mini-album 'So Crazy' El 25 de Junio, la integrante Boram reveló a BNT News que el grupo se esta preparando para un nuevo álbum coreano. El 17 de julio, un representante de MBK Entertainment confirmo que el grupo se estará uniendo a la línea de comebacks veraniegos, teniendo promociones la primera semana de agosto con una canción "cool" para un verano caliente. El día 27 de Julio la MBK Entertainment confirmó que el nuevo mini álbum (siendo ya el onceavo) se llamará "So Crazy". '2016: Regreso solitario de Hyomin y Extensión de Contrato' Se reporto que Hyomin estaría realizando un regreso el 17 de Marzo con su nuevo álbum "Sketch", siendo la segunda integrante en solitario en tener un comeback después de Eunjung. También se reportó que MBK Entertainment ha extendido el contrato de las 6 integrantes por 2 años mas, siendo este finalizando hasta el 2018. 'Doceavo mini-álbum 'Remember El 14 de octubre se informo que el grupo regresaría en Noviembre con un nuevo álbum. El 23 de octubre, durante el segmento “T-ARA COMEBACK D-?” en Vapp, las miembros de T-ara compartieron un mensaje con sus fans. Durante la emisión, revelaron: “Tendremos un showcase el 9 de noviembre. Es un showcase con nuestros fans, así que, por favor, venid después de la escuela o el trabajo. Lo hemos planeado por la tarde para que todos podáis venir”. Tras la publicación de la noticia del regreso de T-ara en noviembre, MBK Entertainment también dio pistas sobre el estilo de su próximo tema: “Su nueva canción acaba de ser escogida y no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que las componentes del grupo escucharon el tema por primera vez, así que no estamos en situación de dar detalles. Pero será una canción más lenta en comparación con las canciones promocionales habituales de T-ara”. T-ara está programado a lanzar su 12º mini álbum, “TIAMO”, el 10 de noviembre. Esto marcará su primer regreso como grupo en 1 año y 3 meses. '2017: Regreso solitario de Jiyeon y Resurgimiento de la Controversia de Bullying' El día 2 de Febrero se reporto que la integrante Jiyeon tendría su regreso en solitario, luego de más de 2 años desde que había debutado con la canción "1 Min 1 Sec" y su álbum "Never Ever", no se han dado detalles exactos, como fecha y titulo de la canción, acerca del regreso. El día 13 de Febrero, se informo que el regreso de Jiyeon quedo pospuesto hasta nuevo aviso. 'Aclaraciones de la controversia de Bullying' Reportes indicaban que la ex-integrante Hwayoung, y su hermana gemela menor, Hyoyoung, aparecerían en el programa de tvN, "Taxi", un preview del episodio mostraba que la ex-rapera hablaría nuevamente de la controvería de bullying sucitada en 2012. El día 8 de Febrero salió dicho episodio donde hablaban acerca de esos días. Hwayoung dijo: “Es una lástima, pensando en ello ahora, es algo que definitivamente puede suceder entre las chicas. Mirando hacia atrás, todavía éramos jóvenes e inexpertas. Yo tampoco era una adulta”. Después de que saliera al aire el episodio, un ex-miembro del staff de T-ara que estuvo trabajando con el grupo durante el escándalo, salió a hablar en línea, diciendo que no podía ver más a Hwayoung hacerse la víctima. Dicho miembro del personal habló sobre lo que pasó en el grupo durante los días 23 al 30 de julio de 2012, aclaró que Hwayoung se había lastimado el tobillo cuando corría a los vestuarios después de la presentación en Ulsan del Music Core, ella había sido llevada al hospital pero no había sufrido de una fractura como ella dijo. También aclaró sobre lo que pasó en el concierto de Japón durante su gira "Jewerly Box" en el Nippon Budokkan. Hwayoung había mentido sobre la fractura en su tobillo, fue al hotel a descansar y arreglarse las uñas mientras el grupo y su equipo de trabajo ensayaba para el concierto, cambiando las coreografías, luces, audio, etc. El grupo tuvo diferencias con Hwayoung y mostraron su malestar en twitter, pero al día siguiente se arrepintieron y fueron a hacer las paces con Hwayoung, pero esta última no quiso disculparse. El ex miembro del staff también reveló los mensajes amenazantes por parte de Ryu Hyoyoung hacia Ahreum, la cual no estaba de acuerdo con la forma de actuar de Hwayoung. Aclarando así que el miembro problema fue Hwayoung, y nunca hubo bullying por parte de las integrantes de T-ara hacia esta. 'Último Mini Álbum "What's My Name?", Renovación de Contratos y Salida de Boram y Soyeon' El día 6 de marzo la agencia del grupo confirmo que se estarían preparando para su regreso a el día 17 Mayo con lo que será su treceavo mini-álbum. Según MBK Entertainment: “T-ara volverá en mayo. Ya que sus contratos expiran en mayo, este será su último álbum juntas como un grupo”. Después del lanzamiento de este último álbum, terminarán el resto de sus promociones en Corea y en el extranjero. El día 20 de Marzo se comunico que el último álbum del grupo contará con 6 canciones, donde una de ellas será una canción de 6 minutos que contará con varios de sus éxitos, como "Lies", "Roly Poly", "Why Are You Being Like This?", "Bo Peep Bo Peep", etc. Lo que dio inicio al Proyecto "666", 6 integrantes, 6 canciones, 6 minutos. A diferencia de las demás miembros, Boran y Soyeon decidieron no renovar contrato cuya finalización es el 15 de Mayo. Sin embargo a Qri, Eunjung, Hyomin, y Jiyeon, se le terminaban los contratos a finales de diciembre de este año, por lo cual no han tenido que renovar, y ellas cuatro y continuarán con sus dramas, actividades personales y actividades en el extranjero. La razón por la que Soyeon y Boram no renovaron comenzó cuando MBK Ent. no quiso renovar con ellas. Sin embargo, cuando Banana, la agencia china, se enteró, exigió a MBKE que igualase los contratos de Boram y Soyeon a los de las demás miembros. MBK, quien tenía un contrato con Banana, les dijo entonces que sí querían renovar, pero para aquel entonces las dos estaban enfadadas y decidieron no hacerlo. El día 26 de Abril, MBK Ent. comunico que retrasaría el regreso del grupo, del 17 de Mayo al 1 de Junio, el grupo atenderá un Showcase el día 31 de Mayo, liberará su canción promocional "What's My Name?" el día 1 de Junio, y el resto del álbum será puesto en libertad el 6 de Junio. El día 7 de mayo, se informo que el regreso del grupo quedaría pospuesto nuevamente, debido a que MBK Ent. decidió que Boram y Soyeon no participarían en las últimas actividades del grupo, puesto que sus contratos de exclusividad finalizaban el día 15 de Mayo, por lo que no serían capaces de promocionar hasta Junio junto con el resto de las integrantes, el grupo regresará como 4 integrantes y comenzarán a re-grabar las canciones, la fecha de regreso aun no es decidia. La última presentación de T-ara como 6 integrantes será en su concierto de Taiwán, después de ello, Boram y Soyeon serán oficialmente ex-integrantes del grupo. Finalmente se confirmo que el grupo regresa con su mini álbum "What's My Name?" el cual será liberado el 14 de junio, al igual que la realización de un Showcase para presentarlo. El álbum "What's My Name?" tendrá 5 versiones, una versión regular, la cual incuirá 5 canciones; y 4 versiones (una por cada integrante), la cual incluira 3 canciones: What''s My Name?, una canción en Solitario y su versión china. 'Sub Unidades' 'T-ara N4' T-ara N4 es la primera sub unidad de T-ara. Está conformada por Eunjung, Hyomin, Jiyeon. "N4" es una abreviación de "T-ara Brand New 4" que significa "Nueva Marca de 4". El nombre sugiere que T-ara espera un inicio fresco y nuevo. T-ara N4 debutó el 2 de mayo de 2013 en el M! Countdown de la Mnet, interpretando su canción debut, “'Countryside Diary'”. 'QBS ' QBS es la segunda sub unidad de T-ara y, según la agencia del grupo, es la contraparte de T-ara N4. Está conformada por Qri, Boram y Soyeon. Su música se centra en Japón en donde realizaron su debut el día 26 de junio con la canción "Like A Wind". Integrantes thumb|centre|650px De izquierda a derecha: Qri, Eunjung, Hyomin y Jiyeon *Qri (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Eun Jung (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Hyo Min (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Ji Yeon (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Ex-Integrantes: *Jiae (Líder y Vocalista) (Pre-Debut 29-Abril-2009 — 3-Junio-2009) *Jiwon (Vocalista) (Pre-Debut 29-Abril-2009 — 3-Junio-2009) *Hwayoung (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) (16-Julio-2010 — 30-Julio-2012) *Ahreum (Rapera, Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) (14-Junio-2012 — 10-Julio-2013) *Dani (Rapera, Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) (Pre-Debut 30-Mayo-2012 — 13-Octubre-2014) *Bo Ram (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) (3-Junio-2009 — 15-Mayo-2017) *So Yeon (Vocalista y Bailarina) (3-Junio-2009 — 15-Mayo-2017) Periodos de Liderazgo *Jiae (29-Abril-2009 — 3-Junio -2009) *Eunjung (3-Junio-2009 — 16-Julio-2010) *Boram (16-Julio-2010 — 14-Junio-2011) *Hyomin (14-Junio-2011 — 7-Diciembre-2011) *Soyeon (7-Diciembre-2011 — 14-Julio-2013) *Qri (14-Julio-2013 — Actual) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Álbum Remix' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Mini-Album Repackage' 'Single' 'Single Comerciales' 'Colaboraciones' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Best' 'Álbum Mix' 'Single' 'DVDs' Colaboraciones *Time To Love - Supernova & T-ara (2009). *Time To Love Listen 2 - Supernova & T-ara (2009). *We Were In Love - Davichi & T-ara (2011). *Painkiller - T-ara, The SeeYa, F-Ve Dolls, SPEED (2013). *Bikini - T-ara, Davichi & SKULL (2013). *Don't Forget Me - T-ara, SPEED, The SeeYa & Cho Seung Hee (2015). Conciertos/Tours *'T-ARA X'mas Premium Live 2011' **20 Diciembre - Tokyo, Japón - Shinagawa Stella Ball **21 Diciembre - Nagoya, Japón - Zepp Nagoya **22 Diciembre - Osaka, Japón - Zepp Osaka *'T-ARA 1st Lovey Dovey Roly Poly Live In Bangkok 2012' **03 Junio - Bangkok, Tailandia - Bitec Bangna Hall *'T-ARA 1st Japan Live Tour "Jewelry Box" 2012' **19 y 20 Junio - Nagoya - Aichi Prefectural Arts Theater **22, 23 y 24 Junio - Osaka - Osaka International Convention Center **25 y 26 Junio -Fukuoka - Fukuoka Sun Palace **28 Junio - Sendai - Zepp Sendai **30 Junio - Sapporo - Zepp Hokkaido **25 y 26 Julio - Tokyo - Nippon Budokan *'It's T-ARA Time Live In Hong Kong 2013' **10 Agosto - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena *'T-ARA On Air In Guangzhou 2013' **21 Diciembre - Guangzhou, China - Guangzhou Tianhe Gymnasium *'T-ARA 2nd Japan Live Tour "Treasure Box" 2013' **04 y 05 Septiembre - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Sun Palace **07 y 08 Septiembre - Kobe - Kobe World Memorial Hall **10 y 11 Septiembre - Sapporo - Nitori Culture Hall **15 Septiembre - Nagoya - Nagoya Congress Center Century Hall **26 y 27 Septiembre - Tokyo - Nippon Budokan *'T-ARA On Air In Chengdu 2014' **19 Enero - Chengdu, China - Sichuan International Tennis Center *'T-ARA & SPEED Concert 2014' **14 Febrero - Phnom Penh, Cambodia - Koh Pich *'T-ARA 1st Concert "Dear My Family" 2014' **25 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Coex Auditorium *'T-ARA Tour In Shanghai 2014' **27 Diciembre - Shangai, Diciembre - Shangai International Gymnastics Center *'T-ARA Great China Tour 2015-2016' **20 Junio - Nanjing - Nanjing Taiyang Theater **11 Julio - Beijing - Beijing Workers Stadium **24 Octubre - Hefei - Hefei Sports Center Stadium **19 Diciembre - Guangzhou - Guangzhou Tianhe Gymnasium **17 Septiembre - Shangai - Mercedes Benz Arena *'T-ARA Premium Live In Japan 2016' **11 Septiembre - Tokyo - Tokyo Dome City Hall *'T-ARA Live In Taipei 2017' **13 Mayo - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei University Gymnasium Temas para Dramas *''My Love'' tema para The Best Hit (2017) *''Good Person'' para Cinderella Man (2009) *''Lies'' para Soul (2009) Libros Publicados *Sparkle (2012). *T-ara Private Book (2013). Reality Show *'2010:' T-ara World. *'2010:' T-ara Dot Com. *'2010:' Hello Baby! *'2010:' T-ara Dream Girls. *'2011:' T-ara's Pretty Boys. *'2012:' Star Life Theater. *'2012:' T-ara's Confession. *'2013:' Princess T-ara. *'2013:' Daily T-ara. Premios Curiosidades *Mucho antes de la formación de T-ara, Mnet Media planeaba debutar en 2008 un grupo llamado "Crystal " integrado por Eunjung , Hyomin , Jiwon y Lee Chaewon. *Antes de su debut eran llamadas "Súper Novatas", y en ese entonces estaban en el grupo Hyomin, Jiyeon y Eunjung, junto con Jiwon (Spica) y Jiae (Jevice). *Después de la salida de Jiwon y Jiae, cuando entraron Boram, Soyeon y Qri, los puestos principales fueron dados a Eunjung (Rapera principal) Jiyeon (Bailarina principal y Visual) y Soyeon (Vocalista principal). Quedando así de forma permanente. *El grupo pertenecia originalmente a Mnet Media, con la salida de Jiae y Jiwon del grupo, este fue trasladado a su subsidiaria MBK Ent. el 9 de Julio de 2009. *T-ara tiene un método de rotabilidad en cuanto al liderazgo del grupo —la líder cambia cada vez que un álbum de larga duración sale al mercado— ya que la empresa desea que cada una de las integrantes se vuelva una persona responsable, puesto que la líder debe encargarse de varias tareas, como por ejemplo, ajustar las agendas de todas las integrantes, editar los vídeos, hacer la mezcla de las canciones, etc. *"Roly Poly" fue la canción más descargada de 2011 en Corea con más de 4.000.000 de descargas. *Se les preguntó a qué grupo considerarían como un rival, a lo que ellas respondieron: "No como a un rival pero, ya que no somos tan famosas, quisiéramos ser como Wonder Girls". *La canción "Roly Poly" debe su nombre a que de esta misma manera se llama el dulce favorito del ex-CEO de MBK Entertainment, Kim Kwang Soo. *La coreografía de la canción "Day By Day" fue puesta por Jonte Moaning, coreógrafo de "Single Ladies” de Beyonce y que además ha trabajado con otros grupos tales como Miss A y Wonder Girls. *Hwayoung colaboró en el rap de "Day By Day". Ella le brindó información a los escritores, de manera que la música sonase juvenil y pegajosa. *Kim Kwang Soo, ex-CEO de MBK Entertainment, anunció el día 30 de julio de 2012 la anulación del contrato de trabajo de la integrante Hwayoung, aduciendo comportamientos inapropiados por parte de ésta hacia el grupo de trabajo. *T-ara logró conseguir disco de oro en Japón por su álbum japonés "Jewerly Box", al éste haber vendido más de 100.000 copias. Tal logro fue certificado por la Reconding Industry Association Of Japon (RIAJ). *"Lovey Dovey" fue la segunda canción más descargada de 2012 en Corea, con más de 3.300.000 descargas. *Qri asumiría su posición como líder en 2012, pero debido a la controversia de Hwayoung no lo hizo hasta 2013. *En 2012 liberarían un álbum de larga duración titulado "T-ara's Effect" el cual tendría un sonido dubstep y marcaría su regreso como 9 miembros, este jamás fue producido por la controversia de bullying. *T-ara finalizó su gira por Japón con un concierto en el "Budokan", de la ciudad de Tokio, los días 25 y 26 de julio, convirtiéndose así en el primer grupo de chicas coreanas en presentarse en''' dicho lugar, considerado por los artistas japoneses como el "Escenario Soñado". *"'''Day And Night/'Love All'" es una balada interpretada por Ahreum, (ex-integrante), Gunji del grupo Gavy NJ y Shannon (ex integrante de F-Ve Dolls). *La versión original de "Sexy Love" 'cuenta con el rap de HwaYoung, pues esta cancion fue grabada antes de su salida, esta versión fue dada a la luz en el canal GomTv debido a que se cometió el error de subir el MV de "'Sexy Love In Tokyo" con la canción original, el cual fue borrado poco después, pero se logro obtener el audio, incluso la distribución de lineas es diferente. *"Bo Peep Bo Peep" fue certificado como oro en Japón por la Reconding Industry Association Of Japon '' (RIAJ), después de haber vendido más de 100.000 copias físicas del álbum a un año de su lanzamiento. Anteriormente el álbum había sido certificado como oro por sus ventas digitales. *"'T-ara's Best Of Best 2009-2012 ~Korean Ver.~'" es el primer álbum de grandes éxitos de T-ara para conmemorar el primer aniversario de su debut en Japón. *"'Roly Poly'" y "'Lovey Dovey'" han sido reconocidas como "Mejores canciones de todos los tiempos" por la ''Korean National Record Chart ''(Gaon). *T-ara se ubicó en el puesto número 5 entre los líderes de la música coreana. Tal logro fue certificado por los K-Pop Charts Awards.'' *El día de 10 de julio de 2013 MBK Entertainment, mediante un video, anunció la salida del grupo de la integrante Ahreum, argumentando dicha decisión en el deseo de la misma de continuar su carrera como cantante en solitario. *La canción "Number Nine" debe su título a la Poción de Amor Número 9, ''la cual, en la ficción, es un tipo de bebida mágica que crea sentimientos de amor. *La canción "'Do You Know Me?" es un remix de la exitosa canción "'''What Should I Do?" de Sand Pebbles. Los productores musicales Shinsadong Tiger y Polar Bear crearon dicho remix para añadir un giro moderno a la canción retro. *Según la revista Forbes, ''T-ara ocupó el segundo puesto entre los grupos femeninos de k-pop que tuvieron el ingreso más alto de dinero durante el 2013, con un total de 194 billones de won. *'"Number Nine" es la primera canción del grupo en tener una versión china, la cual fue presentada en su concierto en dicho país. *Jiyeon y Hyomin fueron las primeras miembros en debutar como solistas con los sencillos "'''Never Ever" y "Nice Body", respectivamente. *"Sugar Free" es la primera canción del grupo en tener una versión en inglés. *Es el primer grupo coreano en firmar con una agencia de entretenimiento china. *'Little Apple' obtuvo 8 millones de reproducciones en Youku, el portal de vídeos más grande de China, a tan sólo 2 días de haber sido publicado. *Tras cinco años de haber debutado tuvieron su primer concierto en Corea el día 25 de diciembre de 2014. *En su concierto "Dear My Family" los fans le cantaron al grupo la canción "Oh My God". *Eunjung es la tercera miembro en debutar como solista. *Eunjung colaboró con el cantante K.Will con la canción de sencillo "I'm Good" de su album. *El album de solista de Eunjung tendrá dos tipos, tipo Kinho (Album digital a partir de una carta) y tipo físico. *Internautas descubrieron que la integrante Hwayoung jamás sufrió Bullying y que su salida del grupo fue debida a un castigo del CEO por no querer actuar en el Music Bank de Japón aun con una lesión. *En el Dream Concert 2015 cantaron "Little Apple", días atrás se confirmó que cantarían un remix creado por Ferry, sin embargo cantaron la canción normal, Soyeon y Boram sustituyendo a Jiyeon que se encontraba grabando una pelicula. *Eunjung es la primera miembro en liberar un single en versión china. *Primer grupo femenino en tener dos millones de seguidores en su fan café. *Durante su showcase se les preguntó cómo se sentían acerca de volver al mismo tiempo que Wonder Girls y dijeron: "En realidad tuvimos un ensayo con Wonder Girls no hace mucho tiempo. Honestamente, para nosotros la pregunta de competir con Wonder Girls es un gran honor". Continuaron,'' "Wonder Girls son nuestras mayores, ellas promovían desde que éramos sólo aprendices. Solíamos bailar canciones de Wonder Girls cuando éramos aprendices y ser capaz de volver y promover con ellas es increíble ". *En una entrevista T-ARA habla sobre sus dificultades de su reciente comeback, a lo cual Soyeon dijo: “No puedo evitar sentir que las buenas canciones son ahora desperdiciadas en nosotras porque el público coreano ya no nos ama. Pienso que la canción hubiese sido amada por todos si la hubiéramos lanzado antes del incidente. Espero que las personas puedan al menos amar nuestra canción sin prejuicio. Ahora es difícil tomar el primer lugar en las listas así que estábamos emocionadas cuando tomamos el lugar 39, gritamos”. *So crazy'' es la segunda canción en tener versión china. *''So crazy'' es la primera cancion en tener un MV en versión china. *T-ara Obtuvo el Primer Lugar #1 dos veces (2015-2016) en las Votaciones de #FanArmyFaceOff Con mas de 3 Millones de visitas. *T-ara firmo un contrato con Wang Sicong, hijo del hombre mas rico de China, para su nueva empresa de entretenimiento llamado Banana Plan. *Como cada año desde el 2010, NAVER crea una lista abierta para que los fans voten y elijan sus bailes preferidos de grupos femeninos, "Roly Poly" de T-ara quedo en 8vo lugar con el 2.3% (1,477) de votos. El primer lugar y repitiendo por 5to año lo ocupo "Tell Me" de Wonder Girls, con el 45.1% (29,425) de votos, tras ellas "Abracadraba" de BEG ocupo el segundo lugar con el 11.1% (7,205) de votos, en tercer lugar A Pink con "No No No", EXID con “Up & Down” en 4to lugar y Girls' Generation con “Into the New World” en el 5to. Ver lista completa. *De acuerdo al ranking sacado por TB WORLD de The 100 Most Beautiful Faces of 2015, Jiyeon quedó en el puesto #44. *A minutos de haber lanzado TIAMO, canción de su nuevo mini álbum, esta logro llegar al #1 en el portal ollehmusic. *Sugar free y number 9 cuentan con más de 100 millones de visitas en el portal chino yin yue tai. *A pesar de la restricción de China al prohibir el K-Pop debido a conflictos diplomáticos entre Corea y China, T-ara y EXID son únicos grupo de K-Pop que tiene licencia para promover libremente en dicho país, ya que ambos grupos pertencena a la agencia china Banana Culture Music. *Rumores indican que MBK Ent. nunca hizo nada con respecto a la controversia de bullying debido a que el CEO es amigo cercano al padre de Hwayoung, además de que su familia es adinerada. *Luego de la declaración del ex-miembro del personal, el grupo ha recibido comentarios de apoyo por parte de los netizens coreanos. *Ahreum, ex-integrante del grupo, agradecio en instagram al reportero por decir finalmente la verdad de lo que ocurrió en el 2012, retractandose días después. Rumores indican que fue amenazada para retractarse. *La canción de su treceavo mini álbum "20090729", sería compuesta por el grupo DIA, esto como regalo por parte de ellas a sus superiores (T-ara), debido a las constantes criticas por parte los fans de T-ara debido a que el nombre es la fecha del debut del grupo, y que esto es algo especial tanto para T-ara como para los Queen's por los recuerdos creados, y debido a que este podría ser el ultimo trabajo como un grupo, MBK Ent. prescindió de la decisión, por lo que T-ara compondrá la letra de esta canción. *Su nueva canción "What's my name?" obtuvo el Primer Lugar #1 en el programa The Show, esta marco su primera victoria en 5 años, la ultima había sido con la canción "Lovey Dovey". Enlaces *Weibo Oficial *Weibo Bar * V LIVE Oficial *Sitio Web Oficial Corea *Oficial CafeDaum Youtube *Youtube Oficial Facebook *Facebook Oficial Instagram *Instagram Hyomin *Instagram Qri *Instagram Eunjung *Instagram Jiyeon Ex Integrantes *Instagram Soyeon *Instagram Boram Galería 100322musikJeremyanh003.jpg t-ara_259185.jpg Tara.png f2uikj.jpg t-ara_259288.jpg t-ara_355948.jpg t-ara_346489.jpg t-ara_361288.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Archivo:T-ARA - Good Person MV (720p HD)|Good Person Archivo:T-ARA 티아라 - Lie 거짓말|Lies Archivo:♔T-ara - Lies (Summer Ver)|Lies (Summer Ver.) Archivo:♔T-ara - Lies (Scary Ver)|Lies (Scary Ver.) Archivo:♔T-ara - Lies (Ballad Ver.)|Lies (Ballad Ver.) Archivo:T-ARA 티아라 - Apple is A|Apple Is A Archivo:T-ARA 티아라 - Bo peep Bo peep (Sexy ver.)|Bo Peep Bo Peep (Sexy Ver.) Archivo:T-ARA 티아라 - Bo peep Bo peep|Bo Peep Bo Peep (Dance Ver.) 'Japón' Archivo:T-ara - Bo Peep Bo Peep (Japanese Ver.)|Bo Peep Bo Peep (Japanese Ver.) Archivo:♔T-ara - Yayaya (Japanese Dance Version)|Yayaya (Japanese Dance Ver.) Archivo:T-ara - Roly Poly (Japanese Ver.)|Roly Poly (Japanese Ver.) Archivo:T-ara - Lovey Dovey (Japanese Ver.)|Lovey Dovey (Japanese Ver.) Archivo:♔T-ara - Sexy Love (Japanese Version.)|Sexy Love (Japanese Ver.) Archivo:T-ARA - NUMBER NINE - JPopsuki TV|Number Nine Archivo:♔T-ara - Lead The Way|Lead The Way Archivo:T-ara - Lies (Japanese Ver. )|Lies (Japanese Ver.) 'China' T-ara - So Crazy (Chinese Version)|So Crazy (Chinese Ver.) T-ara - TIAMO (Chinese Ver.)|TIAMO (Chinese Ver.) 'Colaboraciones' Archivo:♔T-ara, SeeYa & Davichi - Woman's Generation|T-ara, SeeYa & Davichi - Woman's Generation Archivo:T-ARA DAVICHI SEEYA 티아라 다비치 씨야 - WONDER WOMAN 원더우먼|T-ara, SeeYa & Davichi - Wonder Woman T-ara & Supernova(티아라 & 초신성) TTL (TIME TO LOVE) MV|T-ara & Supernova - Time To Love Archivo:MV T-ARA(티아라), Choshinsung(초신성) TTL Listen 2|T-ara & Supernova - Time To Love Listen 2 Archivo:♔T-ara & Electronic Boys - Beautiful Girl|T-ara & Electronic Boys - Beautiful Girl Archivo:DAVICHI & T-ARA 다비치 & 티아라 - WE WERE IN LOVE 우리 사랑했잖아|T-ara & Davichi - We Were In Love Archivo:T-ARA 티아라 낮과밤(Day and night) M V|T-ara, Shannon & Gun Ji (Gavy NJ) - Day And Night Archivo:T-ARA,THE SEEYA,5Dolls,SPEED "진통제(painkiller)" M V|T-ara & The SeeYa & F-Ve Dolls & SPEED - Painkiller Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2009 Categoría:KPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JPop Categoría:JDebut2011 Categoría:MBK Entertainment Categoría:EMI Music Japan Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:Banana Culture Music Categoría:KGirlBand